


It Was All Pretty Annoying (And Yet the Tears Kept Coming)

by moimoi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Tsukishima is visiting his older brother when his timer hits zero.(its just his luck though, because his soulmate is already taken, gazing into someone else's eyes lovingly)-Haikyuu!! Angst Week Day One: Unrequited Love/Longing
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	It Was All Pretty Annoying (And Yet the Tears Kept Coming)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not late this time!!!!

_start_

_-_

Tsukishima glances at his soultimer, a habit, mostly out of reflex, whatever. 

**00:15:40**

He has narrowed it down to this: it can't be anyone on the train, because it would have already hit zero, and he's been on the train for at least an hour now and no one new has gotten on. And he knows the train is pulling into the station. 

So it must be someone already waiting on the platform. Tsukishima glances at his timer again and feels his stomach drop from the sheer anxiety he's feeling. Is his soulmate feeling the same? Does the platform feel too hot? Does his soulmate tap his foot anxiously, eagerly waiting for him to step off the trains? 

**00:08:23**

The train pulls to a stop. He feels his heart stop with it. Briefly, Tsukishima wonders what he looks like to the other passengers. Is his face pale? Do his eyes dance in excitement? Fear? Do his hands look as sweaty as they feel? What about the tips of his ears? Are they bright red, like he imagines them to be?

 _Your overreacting. No one is paying you any attention._ Tsukishima gathers his bag and forces his expression to fold into one of nonchalance. _Calm down._ Tsuksihima does his best to do so, taking it one step at a time, until he is safely on the train platform. He takes a breath, wills himself to walk towards the general area where his brother should be waiting for him. 

**00:01:20**

Tsukishima's legs feel like lead, and yet he carries on. Walking, walking, walking-

**00:00:02**

He stumbles, stumbles right into his soulmate. "Sorry" He mumbles and allows himself to glance down. 

His soulmate is _beautiful_ , no other words about it. "It's fine", his own soulmate replies, looking a bit dazed themself. Do they recognize the pull for what it is? Tsukishima can feel it. Feel the imaginary ribbon between them. 

Another train pulls forward, and the boarders are all piling out. Before Tsukishima can ask for a name, or a number or _something_ , a man is running off the train and pulls his soulmate up into his embrace. 

"Kitten!" He exclaims, nuzzling his face into _his_ soulmates' hair, kissing the crown of his hair. Tsukishima stands there, rooted to the spot. He can't move, he can't breathe, can't think of anything else but the overwhelming _heartbreak_ he feels. 

His soulmate smiles, lips turning up slightly at the corners. Tsukishima feels like his soulmate isn't the type to smile often. _Like me_ , he thinks bitterly. And for some reason, it makes it hurt even more. His soulmate kisses the man's cheek, threads their heads together. Tsukishimas' own hand itches, wants to grab his soulmate's hand, wants to know how their palms feel up against each other. "Tetsurou. I missed you too" 

The stranger grins, ear to ear. "Missed you more" 

**00:00:00**

The imaginary ribbon between them snaps. 

Tsukishima swallows, and forces himself forward. 

-

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> i spent like 20 minutes arguing with myself on who his soulmate should actually be, kenma or kuroo? like grrrrrr. 
> 
> (and now there's a kuroo/kenma/tsukki in my drafts)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
